Saito Keitaro
Saito Keitaro is an original tribute made by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Saito Keitaro's informational pamphlet. Name: Saito Keitaro District: 3 Gender: Male Age: 16 Occupation: Student Ultimate: Counselor Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Many things can be said of Saito Keitaro, but at the very least you'll find out he's daring and punctual. Of course, he's also charismatic, clever and caring, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being vindictive as well. His daring nature, though, is what he's kind of cherished for. On many occasions people will count on this and his hardworking nature whenever they need cheering up. Nobody's truly perfect, of course, and Saito has a fair share of lesser days too. His craziness and coldness are far from ideal, and reach all around. Fortunately, however, his punctuality shines brighter on most days. Backstory: Saito was initially born to a wealthy family, where he had every chance to get whatever he really wanted in life. He found himself soon becoming spoiled rotten, with every person within the house swooning for his charming personality, or laughing at his well-timed jokes. It soon began to grate on him little by little. He wasn't a massive fan of being spoiled like he was, and thus always used every chance he could to compliment the subservients to him and to hear them out when they needed someone to talk to. Eventually, he began to find true indulgence in something: The Hunger Games. He was appalled, not by their premise, but more by how every victor was always so brutal and bloodthirsty. This was until he was 13, when a sweet girl from his very District, Mitsuki Kyouka, won. They were the same age, and she had so much potential as a figurehead of hope, that Saito quickly began to love her. He cherished her very presence, and began to use his contacts to discuss matters with her. The duo quickly began to fall in love, and began dating relatively soon afterwards. They were reliant on one another to help with whatever they needed at the time. Their relationship was able to be described purely as wholesome. They had began to truly develop a real sentiment of passion for one another, and their minds soon became one, when tragedy struck. When they were 15, Mitsuki's younger sister, Omura, was reaped, and was brutally murdered by the eventual victor, a savage, brutal, Career recruit from District 11. This fueled Saito's drive to avenge Omura so much that he decided that he was going to enter the Hunger Games. After a discussion with Mitsuki, he revealed that he wasn't planning on making it home if someone with so much more hope and potential could win over him. He'd rather die to let the torch of hope live on than to snuff that light himself. If the worst-case happened, however, Saito was perfectly fine with winning if it meant he would be taking down a brute like Omura's killer to win. Height: 5'11" Weight: 148 pounds. Weapons: Saito is extremely skilled at reprogramming things, and in the late-game he'll try to get his hands on the mines at the cornucopia to rebuild into hand grenades. Until then, however, he'd likely find himself at home with a Bowie knife. Strengths: Saito is completely morally good, and he finds himself always fighting for what he sees as the greater good. He also is incredibly intelligent, due to his experience in development. Weaknesses: Saito has no real will to win. He wants to find someone with greater potential and hope within them to allow them to win over him. This can cause some serious friction if someone else wants him to win over them, if he finds that they're a better person. Fears: Saito fears letting someone with no real hope in them win the Games. Reaping reaction: Saito volunteered, and thus has no reaction to being reaped. Group Training: Saito will try to get to know as many people as possible, in order to gauge how much hope they have within them. Individual Sessions in Training: Saito will try to not show too much, and end his training session early (about four-fifths through the time he's allotted), saying that he doesn't want to reveal all his secrets yet. Interview Angle: Saito would generally try to be a good person, trying his best to show off his best qualities. Alliance: Saito would join up with the Anti-Careers, especially if they have young tributes. Token: Saito possesses no token. Mentor Advice: You're able to win if you want, but if you want to sacrifice yourself for someone with "greater hope and potential", then go for it. Etymology and Inspiration Saito has no true etymology, with his name having been randomly generated. Saito was inspired mainly by Nagito Komaeda from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Trivia *Saito's anime picture is of Tarō Kurosaki from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Side - Despair.